Due Date
by RancidxkilljoyxProwler
Summary: I don't want to die..." Sasuke uttered through clenched teeth. Orochimaru knew too much on how to shatter the boy, and that, he had done flawlessly. OroSasu, slight NaruSasu, OOC, PostTimeSkip. One-Shot.


...I don't really know... I just kinda through it together...it's random, that's for sure... o.0

WARNINGS: **OROSASU, MENTIONS OF NARUSASU, BLOOD, MENTIONS OF SEX, AND VIOLENCE**.

* * *

He wasn't going to look at him. He simply would not let himself, because he knew what he'd see in those golden orbs. Lust, power, finality, a redemption of sorts, its how he knew he would give himself to the snake soon. Though that didn't mean he wasn't going to defend himself.

He lay here in this bed, dressed in his master's night shirt, waiting for the body that lay behind him to remind him of his duty in Sound. Orochimaru had been his rock through everything, he had weakened, had become insecure, he had come to depend on Orochimaru, he had become so childish - though he had gotten much stronger - that he had to have Orochimaru beside him when he trained, he did his best when Orochimaru praised him. Orochimaru had been his lover, more or less, and that was something he was very dependent on at the moment.

It had been three years since he left Konoha, and right now, he wished more than anything he was still there. He wanted to be back in his home village, back to where he had friends, the ones he hadn't cared for enough in the past. He wanted to be yelled at by his teacher, to be taught something new about himself. He wanted to be back in his lover's arms, the one he gave up, walked away from, and left behind to die. He missed being home.

This had been his "home" for the past three years, but it was never truly a home because of the isolation, and the always cold, dark voice of his new teacher. He had been here so long, yet had only become more childish. He had thought he had banished those pitiful feelings from his soul, but the longer he stayed in Sound, the more he became like the seven year old that he had forgotten a long time ago.

He was slowly slid back into reality as he felt warm tears run down his cheek. The one holding him so closely from behind had noticed. He leaned up, looking down at the face of a boy -not the man he had molded into- who was slowly falling apart. The boy's eyes were closed tight, his eyebrows knitted together, he was chewing on his bottom lip, tears sliding from his eyes.

"Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke pulled his hand from underneath his head, covering his eyes, he silently sobbed into the pillow beneath his head. Orochimaru paused. Sasuke had become just like his seven year old adolescence. Crying and silently regretting his decisions. He placed a hand on Sasuke's cheek, caressing it.

He knew why the boy was so upset. Sasuke knew that soon he would become the holder of Orochimaru's soul. And Orochimaru certainly didn't want the boy regretting his decision to come to Sound. Though, in all reality, it didn't really matter, he had come, and that was that.

He forcefully pulled the hand away from Sasuke's eyes, rolling his body over, looking him in the eyes, though Sasuke was looking anywhere but his teacher's eyes.

"Sasuke-kun, there is no need to cry."

Sasuke shook his head. "I don't want to die..."

Orochimaru chuckled sympathetically, he stroked Sasuke's cheek with his hand. Sasuke reached up and held onto his hand with both of his, closing his eyes and leaning into the soft flesh.

"You cannot back out of this now, Sasuke-kun. You've come too far to go back home."

Sasuke sniffled in a very un-Uchiha-like way. "I don't want to go home," he lied, "I just don't want to die." He wiped his eyes with his hand, looking up into Orochimaru's eyes. "I want to be alive with you."

Orochimaru paused, he chuckled then removed his hand from Sasuke's cheek, running his fingers through Sasuke's bangs. "Don't think of it as dying, Sasuke-kun. Think of it as...being a part of me." he chuckled again. "Because without you, Sasuke-kun, I won't **be** alive."

Sasuke rolled away from the warm body hovering above him. He stood from the bed, walking to the window that showed all of Sound. It was the grand view, from it you could see everything. Sasuke treasured this view the most.

"I don't want to be controlled by anyone but you, thats true...but I don't want to be a part of you forever. I want to **be **forever. I want to rule with you," he paused, turning back to Orochimaru as he made his way over to the window. "I want to be able to live beside you, to make you happy. I want to be able to walk through Sound and be known as Lord Orochimaru's-" he was cut off.

"Queen?"

Sasuke looked at the floor, he gulped before looking up at him. Orochimaru sighed, chuckled then motioned for Sasuke to walk toward him. "Come here, _my queen_."

Sasuke walked to him, standing in front of his "King." Orochimaru hugged him to his chest tightly, loving the warmth of the boy's skin. "It's no use telling me these things, Sasuke-kun. You are only here to fulfill your purpose as my shell." his tongue snuck out and licked Sasuke's cheek. "You are most precious to my future."

Sasuke shook. "I'm just not precious to you, **yourself**." he managed out through clenched teeth. "Why? Why can't I ever be anything but a container to you?" he shook his head away from the tongue ravishing his skin. "I should never have come here in the first place. All I'm doing is hurting myself."

He looked away as Orochimaru pulled back to look at his face. "Do you detest it so much?" he lifted his hand and turned Sasuke's face to look at him. "Do you honestly regret coming here?"

Sasuke looked into those golden orbs, he knit his eyebrows and closed his eyes, tearing out of the arms of his lover. He stalked toward the door, but his trip was cut short by strong arms encircling around his body, turning him around and claiming his lips in a passionate kiss.

Sasuke kissed back with all that he was, pouring his very being into the kiss. Orochimaru licked at Sasuke's lips, silently demanding entrance. Sasuke parted his lips, allowing Orochimaru's tongue to enter his mouth. Their tongues fought for dominance over the kiss. Sasuke reached up and entangled his hands in Orochimaru's hair, sliding his body flat up against his.

Orochimaru pulled back, breaking the breathtaking kiss. He looked down at the now - once again - crying Uchiha. He ran his thumb underneath the boy's eye, wiping away the tears that had lingered on his cheek.

"Answer me honestly, Sasuke-kun, do you regret coming to me?"

All was silent, Sasuke choosing his words carefully, knowing very well that certain words could send his master over the edge. He looked up into his master's eyes, searching them for some kind of promise, like the one he had made to him his first year in Sound. He found only one thing, and that was lust, which he had expected, only much more feirce.

Sasuke looked away. "You wish I wouldn't regret it?"

Orochimaru frowned, reaching for Sasuke's chin, turning his eyes toward him. "Do I wish you _wouldn't_ regret it? Yes, very much so, but if you do, Sasuke-kun, that is your own deal."

Sasuke jerked away, walking toward the bed. "All you care about is your fucking container. You don't care about the soul that harbors it," he looked back at his master, shaking his head as more tears fell from his eyes. "You only care about my body."

Orochimaru chuckled as Sasuke flopped down on the bed and hid beneath the blankets like a little boy. "Your adolescence amazes me, Sasuke-kun." he spoke in whispers as he walked to the bed, taking a seat next to the pouting Uchiha. He set his hand beside Sasuke's head, reaching beneath the covers and running his fingers through Sasuke's hair.

"Sasuke-kun, you have nothing left to live for. Itachi is dead, and your village has disowned you. Even your _lover _has forgotten all about you."

Sasuke's eyes snapped open, he through the blankets off his body, leaping onto Orochimaru, forcing him off the side of the bed, hitting the floor beneath them. He placed both hands around Orochimaru's neck, squeezing before releasing his grip. Orochimaru stared up into sear-filled eyes as he lay there under the shaking boy. Sasuke shook his head.

"Don't you _ever_ speak bad of him! Never! He cared for me a hell of a lot more than you do." he shook as he gritted his teeth, so hard he swore they'd chip.

"Maybe I'll just skip town, forget about your stupid future, and redeem myself, maybe go back where I belong."

Orochimaru didn't blink as a tear streamed from the boy's eye and landed right at the corner of his eye, streaking down his own cheek, appearing that he had been crying, though his face remained emotionless. Sasuke squeezed his hands tighter around his master's throat, spitting out between clenched teeth.

"Naruto never made me hurt, never. He always put me above everyone else. Not like you, he loved me and actually **cared** if I was happy."

Sasuke hadn't had time to prepair as he was thrown off of his master with ease, the force of the throw sending him into the wall. As his back hit the hard wood, he grunted, sliding to the floor. He fell over, landing on his side as blood dribbled down his chin. Orochimaru picked himself up, dusting off before walking over and squatting down beside Sasuke, grabbing him by the throat, forcing him to his feet.

"Listen to me, Uchiha." he squeezed his hand tighter around Sasuke's throat, causing him to cough and reach up to try and pry the hand from his throat. "You will **never** know what its like to be back in his arms. Ever." he smirked. "There is an incident I haven't informed you about."

Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Would you like to hear it?"

Sasuke tried his hardest to swallow, bringing his hands from Orochimaru's hand to his ears. Orochimaru chuckled darkly, his tongue releasing itself from his mouth to reach out and encircle Sasuke's wrists, forcing them above his head. Sasuke shook his head, screaming. Orochimaru chuckled again, using his other hand to hold onto Sasuke's chin, caressing it with his fingers.

"A young blond was spotted running through-out the forest outside Konoha, seems he was having a good time with a boy who'se hair was black, a lot like your raven locks. I believe they call him 'Sai'."

Sasuke's eyes widened. Would...would Naruto really do that? He had only been gone three years, but maybe to Naruto that was too long to wait...no! Naruto had promised he'd wait for him! He swore to Sasuke he would not claim anyone until he returned. And Sasuke had sworn he would return, if not for Naruto, then for himself.

Sasuke's eyes hadn't dried from the first set of tears, and now more tears streaked down his pale cheeks. He shook his head, bowing it and closing his eyes, chewing on his bottom lip to keep himself from saying something that could get him killed. He resisted the wet and slimy muscle holding his hands.

Orochimaru's smirk grew wider. "It seems they were playing a little 'game,' something I recall he would only play with _you_," he watched as Sasuke's tears soaked the hand that held him hostage. "Face it, Sasuke-kun. He doesn't care anymore."

Sasuke shook his head, finally looking up into Orochimaru's eyes. He pulled against his binds once more, this time they had fallen through. The hand holding his throat had receded, making him fall forward onto his hands and knees. He coughed a few times before he looked down at the floor, his tears drenching the black marble.

"Y-you're lying...Naruto wouldn't do that. He promised me he wouldn't, and he doesn't break his promises."

Orochimaru shook his head, turning around, he walked for the door. Sasuke watched as the back of his master left the room. He stood up, walking back to the bed before he collapsed on it, burying his face in the many pillows. He cried, and cried hard.

He knew he wasn't going to get out of this, and it was killing him. He coughed. Literally.

* * *

Is he in love with Orochimaru? Or is he not? 


End file.
